New World
by Renessme1
Summary: ...I had had it, with Marcus and his father, i ran to the room with the racer blade on my pocket and ran to our room, and went straight to the bathroom, and lock the door. Marcus started knocking on the door... "Leave me alone! i want to take a bath." Marcus growled and i heard him walking out. SO i filled the tub with water and got in, as i cut my wrist open...
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off. I groaned annoyed. I grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall hard. It shattered and felt to the floor broken. I went back to sleep. But of course 30 minutes later, my mom walked in the door.

"Honey. Your going to be late for school." I groaned again, and put the sheets over my head.

"What's the point..." My mom sigh.

"Even if I agree with you... You know is the law." She gulped and I knew my mom, hated the world we were living in, as much as I did. "I got you a new dress for today."

"You know I hate wearing dresses..."

"Every girl at your school will be wearing one."

"The more reason not to wear one." My mom sigh again.

"Why cant you make this easier?"

"Why should I?" I stood up annoyed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on the dressed.

The time was 3015, and vampires rise from the darkness one night and fought us. OF course we gave it our best shot… but we were not match for them. They kept in hiding and planning a war against us since forever… and when they decided to rise. They did it smartly. They took our military first, then they kill every president, governor around the world. And they told us, who was our king, which was a vampire. He gave us a year to adapt to the knowledge that vampires were real. After that first horrible year they gave us the following rules.

Day time is going to be look as night time. Any human that is seen in the day time, will be terminated on sigh. (Believe me, they kill off 100s of human that first year, We learn after the killing started.) Male human will work on the farms from 5am to 6pm with 30minutes Lunch. Women's will work at the house. In the case two human's want's to get together, they shall ask a written permission, and keep away, until they have an approval letter. Every high school graduation, the human girls and boys will dressed formally and at the end of the school day go to the assembly building were vampires would reunite and choose their bride and groom to be. Those unfortunate that don't get chosen will start they assign job immediately…

I sigh put my hair in a pony tail, and just put on chopstick. I walked down and sat at the table were my mom just finished putting oatmeal. I stared at it, and ate the unsweetened oatmeal.

"I'm sorry, this month we didn't get any sugar." (Did I mention. That women get a monthly grocery were each moth, they put different items and they make sure, were miserable each moth. Those family that are lucky enough to have a man. Get more benefit because of the man working in the farms, so they can afford some privilege when is concerning with food.

We had to walk everywhere. Cars were for vampires, any luxury were for vampires and their brides. So you can imagine, that graduation was the happies for some. Because if they got choose by vampires, they would live the rich life. I ate the oat meal, and helped my mom do the dishes. My mom turned to me, and smiled at me.

"I got something for you…" I stared. She went to her room, and 5 minutes later, she came with a really expensive bottle of Cocoa Channel. My favorite perfume. I wore it once, when a friend of mine was bragging me what her vampire husband bought her.

"How?" My mom looked down for a second… I put my hands into a fist. "Mom." I whispered.

She shook her head, and wiped some tears from her eyes. "When I was your age… I got stubborn and felt in love with your dad… If I followed the rules… I wouldn't have to." She gulped. (She wasn't going to say that she prostitute her self to vampires for pennies and nickels so she could buy me the stupid perfume. And she had to be doing it for more than a year while I was in school. And she still had time, to clean what she was suppose to, then our house AND cook.)

"I don't want it."

"DON'T!" She almost yell it desperately.

"Mom." I look at the bottle, which was just enough for tonight.

"Please." Tears felt down more freely.

"Mom…"

"Please.,

"I really don't want to be chosen." She felt down to the floor.

"Baby if you don't get chosen…" She shook her head. "At least you'll be sleeping with ONE…"

"Ok." I took the bottle and put it behind the ears, behind the hands, and on the chest. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, then I walked to the school. At school the girls were dressed in slutty clothes, and they had make up. They looked at me and laughed. My dressed was expensive as well, but more conservative, and I wasn't wearing any make up.

"I see you choose to be a prostitute just like your mother." I turned around fast and slapped her, making her fall to the floor with the impact.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" She glared at me, with a hand on the cheek I just slapped.

She stood up about to say something when.

"Is something happening here?" I looked up, to see our teacher. Which was a vampire…. Of course. I glared at the girl and walked to the classroom…..

The day dragged on. But it ended and the announcer told us to go to the assembly building. We arrived and started sitting down…. It took us an hour, to settle down. Today was suppose to be like a beauty pageant. Girls would walked, and do a show… I choose to do belly dance. I was really good at it, and like doing it. 3 hours later they call my name. I went to the stage, and stood next to the vampire that was speaker.

"Hello Jazmine Bellerose." I tried to smile.

"Hello."

"What have you prepared for us tonight?"

I smiled. "Belly dance." He stared at my clothes.

"Like that?" I put my hand on the back, and let the dressed slide down.

I had the belly dance bra, which was blue, cover in gold, then the bottom was like sexy pants/ skirt, that was connected to the hands, so when I danced it would flow…. I heard a intake of breath. I took the pony tail out and let my hair flow in a cascade of curls. I gave the vampire the belly dance CD, as the music started flowing I started dancing and got lost in the dance…. Once it was over. I was breathless. I started leaving, when the single vampires looking for wife stood up…

"Again!" I ended up doing three dances. Finally the moment where the vampires would say who they wanted came…. When it was my turn… I had a lot of old guys stood up to ask for me…. I grimaced… the only good thing I had, was that I get to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Mister Roger's Smirk at me.

I shook my head nervously. "I…" I took off running towards the exit. I kept looking back, checking to see if they were behind me. When I collide with someone. I was falling to the floor head first, when suddenly the stranger put a hand on my belly and held me in place. I looked up to see who it was….

Green eye's met me. I stood up slowly, but he kept his hands on me. I was going to say something when….

"Miss Jazmin?" We both looked back to where Mister Roger was standing frowning at us. Mister Marcus." Marcus gave a sharp nod.

"Roger's."

"Where you leaving?" Marcus turned to look at me. I was pretty sure I was a funny sigh, and probably looked like a scared puppy to them. Roger's Stared at me, making me cringe. "Did you stopped her?"

Marcus stared at me, with a smirk. "Yes. I did." Roger's gulped.

"Your getting her for your father?" Marcus turned to look at Roger with a frown.

"My father wants her?"

"You stood up the same time as him." Marcus looked confused.

"I guess I was so focused, that I didn't notice." He chuckle. "I guess first come first serve." Roger's stared at Marcus with horror.

"Have miss Jazmin say yes?" I could hear in his tone, he was hoping for a no. And suddenly I had a horrible feeling that if I said no to Marcus, I will be stuck with his father without a choice… I turned to look at Marcus with a fake smiled.

"I accepted Mister Marcus." Roger's stared, but finally gave a sharp nod, and turned around to leave. Marcus grabbed me by the arm, and walked away with me. We walked and stopped in front of a mustang. He open the passenger door for me.

"Get in." I did. He started driving. "DO you really want me?" I stared at him. He looked really worried. Like he wasn't expecting to be in this situation.

"You were the one that started it." I told him annoyed. He turned to look at me while still driving. I looked at where he was driving scared.

"Yes. You seem like you were running away. I decided to help you. I figured you were going to say no and move on." I glared at him, and forgot about how crazy he was driving.

"I had a feeling Mister Roger's, and your father were not going to let me go freely."

"Your not a slave…" I glared at him, and got closer at him.

"Are you saying they wouldn't have?"

He pursed his lips, and his knuckles turned white, from how hard he was holding the steering wheel. "So what now?"

"You tell me?" I say angrily. If he cancel the fake compromised, I would be free to be on his father's hands… He sigh.

"I don't know. I was not expecting you to say yes…"

"Then cancel it, and period." I open the door to get out. He stomped on the break nervously, and grabbed my hands at the same time.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I glared at him.

"What getting out of a moving car? Like you care?" He glared at me, and parked which amazingly was in front of my house. He stared at me angrily, but it started going away slowly. He stared at me, in awe. Like he was seeing a human for the first time.

"Another human, would of be jumping on me, and begging me, not to leave her."

"I'm not good at begging." He smirk, and stared at me. I was still on my belly dance, in the haze of leaving… I forgot to grabbed my dressed.

"I could teach you." He whispered. I glared at him.

"You want me to beg you, to keep me?"

"I will if you want me… You don't have to beg…" I glared at him.

"Why would you do that?" He shrugged.

"You intrigue me… If you married a different vampire. You would be beaten into obedience… It would be a shame, to damage such nice skin…" I shiver, knowing he was right… "So Jazmine Bellerose do you want to marry me?"

"Yes." I glared at him. He smirked, leaned towards me, and for some annoyed reason, my heart started beating. He kept getting closer…. I closed my eyes, and leaned to meet him. When suddenly he just kissed my forehead. Then leaned back. He handed me a bag. I frowned, and open it then glared.

"Rules are Rules baby girl." I glared, and put on the clothes that would cover all my body, the only thing that would be visible would be my eyes. He smirk, open my door, and walked me to the door. "Here." He gave me a Gucci bag. "Your have credit cards, and cash. So you can start planning the wedding. I'll come tonight for dinner. I like life dogs." I stared at him. "I'll give you the date of the wedding tonight." I nodded and walked to the house.

As soon as I walked to the house and my mom, saw my clothes she ran and hugged me. "You choose a husband!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Marcus…" My mom frowned, and tried to think of the name.

"What's his last name?" I frowned.

"I don't know…."

"You don't know?" My mom, asked surprise. "Your suppose to know about your husband after you choose."

"Yeah. I didn't chose him, the regular way. I found him on my way here…"

"So you were not going to choose?" My mom said with horror in her voice.

"No. You didn't, and you loved dad…" My mom looked away sadly.

"I was in love with him, before my graduation… if I…." She shook her head. "If I would of choose a husband…. My mom-"

"I wouldn't be here… Everything happens for a reason."

My mom nodded. "That's how you should think about your situation now." I nodded.

"At least I wont lose you?" I hugged her. "I wish you could live with me…."

"Marry couple like to live alone."

"We wont be alone." I glared. He might choose more wife's. My mom smiled.

"Yes… Just make sure your stay his number one."

"what if I don't want to sleep with him?" My mom frowned.

"He's old?" I shook my head.

"Wouldn't matter though… you know how I feel…"

"When is he coming?"

"Tonight for dinner…"

"What does he want?" I cringed…

"A dog…" My mom nodded. Me and my mom headed to the market, then bought a lot of food, and finally went to the vampire pet shops to buy an animal for Marcus.

My mom choose an old dog. He wasn't sick, or looked bad. He was a healthy old dog, who they were putting down.

"You need to learn to choose, if you choose an obvious sick dog… well you might help kill a healthy one. At least once married, He'll be drinking from you and the other wife's…" I gave my mom a look. "You need to get use to the idea, you'll be having sex with a vampire, and feeding him baby girl." I sigh. We were just finishing setting the table when there was a knock on the door. My mom open it, and stared in disbelieve.

"Marcus Bello?"

"At your services, Miss Bellerose." I stared at Marcus, his green eyes were gone…. They looked red. It was scary.

"You must be hungry." My mother told him. Marcus nodded, and stared at me which made me cringed. "Your dinner is at the second door." Marcus nodded, and walked fast. Thankfully no sound came out. He walked out, clean… and green eye hottie again. He smiled and sat at the table and watched us eat…. We both ate like savages, it been ages, since we ate a really nice seasoned food. Once finished, me and my mom cleaned the table and the dishes. We went to the living room and sat down. Marcus took out a folder, as it had a calendar…

"I was thinking the wedding should be in 5 months." My mom frown and stared at us. "Something Wrong Miss Bellerose?"

"You can call me Anna…" He smiled.

"So, is something wrong Anna?"

"Is too long…"

"When do you think should be the wedding?"

"In a month."

"MOM!" Marcus smiled.

"You think you can pull a wedding in a month?" My mom nodded.

"Yes."

"Well then… In a month it is." I stared at my mom in disbelieve. Marcus walked towards me, leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then walked to my mom, and gave her a kiss on her hands… then he walked out. I turned to my mom infuriated.

"He gave me 5months! Of freedom, and you change it to a month!" My mom shook her head at me.

"Your are not free, you're his fiancé… You need to think first wife, and 5 month would give him a chance to find more girls… You need to get him to like you…."

"I told you. I don't want to… I'm marrying the leech for you! I don't want to do the extras…."

"It could always get worse baby. He can get tired of your attitude and cancel. Or worse divorce you… and a divorce with a vampire is worse than death… You WONT get money working the extra, no other vampire would want to touch you…"

"I'm going to bed. WE got a fucking wedding in a month…." I took a long hot bath, brushed my teeth, then put on my PJs and went to bed… This month would be interesting…


	3. Wedding Plans

Wedding planning with my mother was a nightmare. She threated it like I was really marrying out of love, rather that either marry the blood sucker or die of hunger while you prostitute with your mother for pennies sand nickels…

"This one. Is white, and I like how it's start with the corset type, and goes into a long skirt." She put it on top of her and twirl.

"It's pretty." The girl gave my mother another one.

"OH. MY. GOD…." The next one was cream color, and had tight sleeves, the skirt part was big…

"It's pretty." My mom smiled, and twirled on it.

"How about this one. Is like a princess style." The dress was sleeveless, corset style, the front was open and showed the middle of the chest up to the belly bottom. The skirt was beautiful white, with puff that go up. The shoes that goes with it, where with diamond in front of them. I stared at the dressed, it was beautiful… But not for a wedding with a vampire…. Although I would of never afford it if I was marrying a human.

"That's the one." My mom smiled at me, and put it in front of her. "What do you think?" I shrugged.

"It's pretty."

My mom glared at me. "It's more that pretty. The dressed is out of this world gorgeous." I rolled my eyes at her. The girl took it, and started bagging it. My mom bought some outrageous tiara, and accessories to wear with the dressed, then we went to reserve a place for the reception. As we were walking I stopped at an nice looking catholic church. "What?"

"We can have it here at sunset." My mom glared at me.

"Vampires cant go into the church."

"Oh. That's right." My mom kept walking. We'll do the ceremony at the local, as well. My mom stopped at the Marriott Marquis I stared at her. "Mom."

"This is the place." She walked in the lobby, and went to the front desk. The attendant gave us a look, then notice me dressed in my stupid taken clothes.

"Wedding?"

My mom smiled. "Yes."

The attendant stopped looking at us, and started working at the computer. "When?"

"June 10 3015."

He looked up at us, and glared. "That's less than a month away. No cant do. We need to talk to your fiance and work a date. The next available date is-"

"She's getting married to Marcus Bello." The attendant stopped typing and stared at us. "My daughter here, is going to be his first wife." He looked scare, and started typing on the computer fast, he started sweating like he had water being pour on top of him. He shook his head nervously.

"I cant cancel a wedding…. If it was another client." I glared at the attendant. He meant if the client were human, they would of cancel without scare… "But I had a cancellation for this weekend."

"No-"

"Wait a second." My mom took her phone and ignored my no, completely. She started dialing. On the second ring someone answer, she had it on speaker for some annoying reason.

"Hello." I stared at my mom, in disbelieve.

"Mister Bello." A paused.

"You can call me Marcus."

"Marcus… I have you on speaker." The attendant was really nervous now.

"Yes?"

"I'm here at the Marriot Marquis." Marcus chuckle.

"Let me guess they don't have an opening for June?"

"Yes. And No. They don't have for the date my daughter and I wanted… but they have one for this Sunday. A cancellation." A long pause.

"So instead of a month, you want the wedding for this Sunday?"

"Yes." He Paused, and this one was a really long one, he started making my mom nervous. I smiled, I couldn't help it. I knew Marcus didn't wanted to marry me.

"I'm e-mailing you my guess right now. If you can get invitations for tomorrow. And my guess can know by tomorrow. Then we can get married this Sunday." Click. My mom smirk at the attendant, who started typing as well. Half an hour later, we booked the place. Then my mom started walking again. This time she stopped at David Bridal's I rolled my eyes, and just followed her. She walked towards the counter were a girl was sitting down reading a magazine. My mom clear her throat. She looked up slowly and put the magazine down, then she looked at me and smirk. She was dressed in a blue dressed that was tight to her body, she was covered in bite marks, her hair was up in a pony tail… and she was surely working here per government. Her money came from after working here…. By the glared and look of hatred she was giving me. It was obvious she wasn't choose at her graduation, or she was in love with a human, who ended up not being good to her.

"Yes?"

My mom pointed to a invitation photo behind her. It had France drawn on the front, and it was a beautiful draw, it looked expensive as well. "I want that one in two hours. My mom gave a list of names and addressed. And mailed just after their done. All the people need to be inform by the end of the day."

The girl laughed at my mom. "I don't care how important the vampire is." She started typing on the computer, slowly. "The sooner I can get this to your guess is by this Sunday."

"Sunday is the wedding. Cant you read?" I stared at my mom, she started shy, but as the night progressed she started turning into a bitch.

"I can very well Ma'am. You still have to wait till Sunday. The best I can do is get them finished and mailed by this Sunday Morning."

"That is unacceptable… They are vampires. And that would be breaking the rules. Morning is night. I just tell Marcus to deal with you." She smirk. "AS in Marcus Bello." The girl paled.

"I think I can work something out…." She started typing fast. "I get off in an hour. I can work on this one myself and make sure they get it tonight before the sun comes up." My mom smiled.

"Thank you." She looked into her pursed and got a 200$ and gave it to the girl.

"That's not enough…." My mom stared at the girl, then gave her a credit card.

"The money is your tip." My mom said sympathetic. The girl let out a sigh of relive and tears started falling down her cheek, as she mouthed to my mom Thank You… _THAT'S MY MOTHER! _I smiled at my mom.

"I'll work on this rights now." A new girl walked in, dressed similar to the one we were just talking…and sat on the desk. My mom started walking out.

"One more stopped." I sigh and looked up. Then at my clock. "It was 12Am… 5 more hours till the sun came out. We been working on the wedding stuff since 6pm. I was tired." My mom went to a really expensive catering place. And got them once again to have everything for next Sunday… By the time we got to our house it was 3Am, but we had everything we need for the wedding, and everything was ready… Next Sunday I was going to marry Marcus, and we would stay in the same hotel of our wedding for two weeks… I shiver… stupid place…. I took a long hot bubble bath, then brushed my teeth and went to sleep. I had 4 more days single. Then I would be a married women…


	4. Chapter 4

Me and my mom went out in the city of New York shopping. I needed inside the house clothes, and going out without my husband clothes…. My mom was choosing everything as well, she seem too exited. We been spending time together. Which was weird… she was ALWAYS working while I was in school.

"Guess what?" I turned and smiled at my mom. We were staring at some night gowns in Victoria Secrets. It was sort of a maid type of clothing.

"What?"

"They reduce my working time since you married someone rich." I turned and smiled at my mom. She deserve a rest. She's been working her ass off, ever since she was 18.

"How long?"

"4 hours… My co-worker called me yesterday almost screaming at me." She giggle. "She got three of my hours. Because her daughter felt in love with a human, and said no to the vampire." My mom shiver, I was sure, she was remembering her 18year as well. "Amanda took my other three… on her case, her daughter wasn't picked." I nodded sadly.

"I feel bad for them… but I'm glad you get to rest." My mom nodded.

"My clients have been going crazy, texting me, calling e-mailing me. When is my vacation is going to be over." She giggle.

"Did you tell them, you're the mother of a rich girl?" My mom pursed her lips. "MOM!"

"I told them. I will be working two hours. So there's going to be a long line." My mom said proudly. "AND…. I got a raise. I'll get paid 25$ an hour."

"Me being rich, that still little." My mom looked down.

"Baby girl I'll only be doing it for two hours at night… and I get a little more. I use to get 3$ an hour. That's a big raise…" I rolled my eyes at her. "I have groceries I want, clothes, and I don't have to work all night long. I can actually go home, and watch TV." She said excitedly. I gave my mom a big hug. This is why I was doing this. Because if I would of come home without a vampire husband…. I would have been like her friends… The sad thing is…. I almost came home without a husband. My mom went to pick some bra's for me. She told me to stay and PICK a sexy night gown. I took one that read. Cut out High-Neck Teddy. It was like my wedding dressed opened on the chest, transparent all the way, and looked like a bikini. I was going to have a bikini wax with this one, but my mom was taking me tomorrow anyways. _But I don't want to buy this one for Marcus…. This is something I would of wear with a husband I want to make love to… or even look forward to having sex…._ I started pouting it back….

"Buy it, and put it under your wedding dressed." He whispered making me drop the underwear to the floor. I lowered my self to pick it up, and he did the same to follow me. "I mean it. I like it."

"Too late now. You saw it." He smirk.

"I'm telling you I like it. Don't you want to be my number one?" I glared at him. I leaned closer to him.

"Not really." He glared at me.

"Don't try my patient girl. I could cancel the wedding and make you pay for everything." I gulped, actually turning paled. He looked up, I followed his eyes, to find my mother who had a plastic bag full of underwear. "Don't ruin your mother's wedding. Would be a shame if she have to go back to work full time, and full time after that, with less money, and having to pay a debt. I wanted to rip his stupid smirk off his face. I glared at him, then tried to smiled but couldn't. I was pissed off at him. "Now smiled for me." I glared, but tried to smiled. He tsk at me, and shook his head. "You have 7 seconds to smiled at me or I'm cancelling right. Now."

"One." I tried to calm my breathing.

"Two." I couldn't calm down enough to smiled. Marcus smiled at me, and put his hand on his chest.

"Three." I calm down a little bit. But wasn't there to give him a smiled he would believe.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six…" He raised and eyebrow.

"Seve-" I smiled at him, and I was sure, it look real. "That's my girl." He leaned towards me. It looked like he was about to kiss me, so I leaned back. He glared at me, and stopped a little bit. "Don't. Move." He leaned again, and stared at me. I knew right there, he was going to kiss me… And I had to pretend to like it. His lips were in front of mine, and he open his mouth, no doubt expecting me to welcome him….

"Look what I found!" _Thank GOD for my mother!_ We both stood up fast. My mom notice Marcus, and blushed. "I'm so so sorry. I'll leave." Marcus smirk.

"No. I was just surprising my fiancé." He pulled me to him, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I was leaving." He grabbed the lingerie from my hands and tossed it to my mother. "Make sure she buy's that one, and wear it on our wedding night." My mom nodded. "Make sure you buy more different one's I have a feeling your good in that department." My mom blushed. Marcus winked at me. "See you later love." My mom smiled at me. After an hour, and a lot of money we were done, and headed home.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" She was packing my underwear and my new clothes….

"Did you lose your virginity with my dad?" She looked up at me.

"What's with that question?"

"You know me… I haven't look another man…" I gulped. "I'm virgin. And I'm scared." My mom sat on the bed, and patted a spot next to her. I sat.

"No…. But let me tell you something I haven't tell you…." She looked at her hands. "I was a virgin with your dad…" I smiled.

"SO you don't know how is to lose your virginity to a blood sucker…"

"No… But." She looked at me. "There's a chance you enjoy your first night with Marcus… That mine…."

I stared at her surprise. "Why?"

"Just understand something. Your father loved me… but we were 18 years old, both inexperienced…" I stared at me my mom, she was about to say something I didn't wanted to hear. "So when we were ready to have sex, and he entered me… I cringed back. He stopped of coursed, and asked me what was wrong. I told him that it hurt. He nodded and got the tip inside, but when he pushed inside I cringed back. WE kept doing that… for half an hour. So when I cringed back, Your dad said he had an idea. He grabbed me by the legs, until I was under him. He looked at my eyes. And said….." It looked like she went back into the past.

"Baby lets do this fast. I'm sure it's only the beginning." I nodded. And he got inside of me, hard. I cringed back, and tried to pushed him out, he put a hand on my chest and held me in place, and moaned. Pleasure took him over, and he forgot that I was in pain, so he move faster and hard hurting me. I saw blood coming out and got scared, but Jonathan didn't saw. He kept fucking me until he came. Then he felt in front of me, exhausted. "See I told you. It was good." He turned to touch my face but I slapped it away.

"You rape me."

"Baby were married." I glared at him and looked at the clock… I tried to get up, but it hurt. After a couple of minutes I just walked with the pain. To meet my first client. He was a young vampire and notice I was on pain. He asked me if he could drink my blood. HE asked me if he could. SO I nodded, he told me to lay down naked. I did. He spread my leg and bit in my tight, making the pain disappear… After her was satisfied, he got inside of me hard and rough, and fuck me for half an hour, but when the pain started coming back… He bit me, making it go away… And I ended having an orgasm with a vampire, instead of my husband…..

My mom was back to reality, I stared at her in shock. "Marcus… and any other vampire enjoy that even though we might hate them, or feel disgusted… They want us to enjoy it. They want to see that in our face."

"SO your saying he might make me enjoy it?"

"I'm sure of it."

My mom gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Give your future husband a chance… Because if you get a divorce…. It will worse that what it was with me. You'll be paid way less than three dollars if your lucky." I gulped. And took a quick shower, put on my PJs and went to sleep nervously.


	5. 1000 Years

Marcus came every night. Thankfully my mom was always around so he never tried to kiss me again. Also my mom was the one that bought him, the animals for him to drink blood. My mom was really good picking animals that were going to be put to death… and he never tasted any difference. Tonight we were eating chicken Lasagna, and he was just watching us in silence like every night.

"I'm going to miss this…" My mom said thoughtful…

Marcus looked up and stared. "You can go have dinner every night at our house if you like Miss Anna." My mom light up.

"Thank you. I don't think I would go every night-"

"Oh. Please it would be an honor." My mom smiled and nodded. "Although. If one night, I ask you to leave…" My mom frown and looked at both of us.

"Why-"

"Well I don't know if you notice, but your daughter has been… a little difficult. I been tempted to just cancel the wedding." My mom glared at me in horror. "I found out by your daughter's attitude, that she's has accepted me for my money-"

"They all start-"

"Yes, but they fake the love. Your daughter doesn't." My mom stared at me. "And so… It wouldn't be breaking the law. If I punish her." My mom stared at Marcus in horror. Marcus stared back. "So if you don't think our marriage is a good idea-"

"If I come to your house one night. And you tell me to leave. I will respect your wishes." Marcus nodded. We started eating uncomfortable. After dinner Marcus left and my mom turned to me.

"Please tell me, your going to behave."

"I'll try…" My mom shook my head… The day came in, and we went to be… I tried to sleep… but couldn't by the time I woke up I had circle under my eyes. My mom came to my room and shook her head at me.

"Thank God for makeup." A girl came in, hired from Marcus. I put on the dressed, then she started working on my make up, then on my hair. The make up looked natural, but hid my flaws. She make me a hair do, but some curls were hanging down my neck. I looked at the mirror. I looked like a beautiful bride, but you could see pain in my eyes. Marcus texted my mom, that everything was ready at the place. We arrive at the hotel. My mom went inside the building. I stood outside waiting for my cue, which would be a wedding song, that would start Playing.

A thousand years started playing. I stared outside, the stupid song was beautiful. I took a deep breath, then I started walking towards Marcus. Everybody stood up and looked at me. I walked until I was next to Marcus…

The priest started talking, I figured since this was a vampire wedding, he would do something simple… But no.

"Do you Marcus Take Jazmin to be your partner for life? Do you promise to walk by her side forever, and to love, help, and encourage her in all she does? Do you promise to take time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her? Will you share her laugher, and her tears, as her partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take her as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?" Marcus smirk at me.

"I do." The priest asked me the exact same thing.

"I do." A girl brought us our rings. I was suppose to put Marcus his, and he was going to put me.

"Now Jazmin repeat after me….. Marcus, this ring I give as token and pledge, as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed." We both said it and put each other ring. "Jazmin, and Marcus by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Married. You may kiss!" We leaned into each other, and gave a quick kiss on the lips. Everybody started clapping, and throwing us rice. We ran to the area where food was served. Marcus and I sat at the principal table. We drank champagne… well I kept drinking a lot. I wanted to be numb by the time the party was over. We cut the cake…. Dance… the party ended at 4am. We went to our room, and I needed Marcus help to walk. Once at the room I jumped on the bed. Marcus started taking off his tie, staring at me. I giggle at him.

"Finally we're alone."

Marcus smirk at me. "Yes. Finally baby girl." He walked towards me, and leaned me back, and helped take off my clothes… He stared at the lingered, with lust. "Your wearing it, baby."

"You… told me to." I giggle relaxing on the bed. I spread my legs wide. "So take me husband." He stared at me.

"Your drunk." He stared.

"Yes, it was the only way I could stomach you inside of me." He glared at me. He took off his clothes, and just stayed in his boxers. Then went to the bed, he cover himself with sheets and turn his back on me. "Your not going to have sex with me?"

"No!" He turned and glared at me. "And if you keep disrespecting me. I'm going to punish you."

"What? Your going to spank me."

"Yes and more." I giggle, on the beautiful stupor of being drunk. He flipped me over in an instant. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain to come in. But nothing…. I looked back with a frown.

"Don't look." I lay down again. And suddenly he started caressing my ass, in a passionate way.

Then he bit my ass cheek. I yelped surprise, then relaxed, it was like nothing I ever felt before. It was amazing. He held my ass harder and drank greedily… Then he flipped me and got on top of me, and stared at me. I stared back, an if I was honest I was horny. I gulped and started breathing hard. He smirk at me, an put a hand on my breast. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch. He squeezed them, as if testing them. He slide me in such a way that I ended under him.

"I see you change your mind my dear." I bit my lip and nodded. I must admit his chest looked amazing. He smiled, and ripped the lingerie off my body I gasped excitedly. He caressed my body deliciously slow, turning my body on fire. Then his hands stopped on my crotch, and he got a finger inside as if testing it. I moaned sliding down, so the finger would go in. "Your so wet... Let me tasted that sweetness." He went down on me, and got his tongue inside of me. I moaned, and grabbed on the sheets as his tongue tasted and played with my clit.

"Marcus." I whispered as I felt an unfamiliar but sweet sensation. I wanted to find out what would happened if he kept his work. But he stood up suddenly and shook his head.

"I'm tire."

"What?" I gasp out.

"Now?" He nodded, and turned his back on me again. I sat on the bed, and stared at him frustrated.

"Is there something I can do?" I could feel the asshole smiling.

"No." I glared at him annoyed.

The anger being like a bucket of cold water. I glared at him and went to sleep.

"I'm sorry…. That was rude."

"Forget about it." His hands were on my body. I slapped it away but he just grabbed me and put me under him again. He leaned down, then sucked on my neck. Turning my body on, just like that.

"Do you want me inside of you." I stared at him. Do I. I just bit my lips and nodded. "Jazmin Bello. Do you want me inside of you." I almost said, I wanted his mouth back, but though better of it. He smirk, and got inside of me. I cringed back in pain. He got out fast. And put on his boxer. "Sorry… I forgot you were a virgin…" He turned his back on me for the third time.

"Is going to hurt… we know that-"

"consider your self lucky.." I frown. "Don't pissed me off again." And suddenly I understood he wasn't going to make me find release, he was punishing me, by just make me want him.

I went to bed annoyed and angry. This was going to be a fun marriage…


	6. Bad Romance

I was woken up by an alarm sound. I sat up startled. I was pretty sure I was married now, and didn't had to go to school anymore. I looked around to find Marcus stretching, with a smiled. I glared at him.

"Is there a reason for the stupid alarm?" I said laying back down. He snatched the sheets from me.

"Yes!"

"Were going to a party." I groaned.

"A party?"

"Were honeymooning…" He smirk.

"Were not normal… and we still need to socialize." He threw a piece of clothing towards me. I looked at it. It was a blue skirt that would cover the front and the back of my legs. The top part was in traps, it would only cover my boobs. I looked up confuse, to meet his smirk.

"I though I wasn't suppose to show my body…" He smirk, as a girl enter.

"Sit down." I obey, the girl started working on my hair and makeup.

"Your not aloud to show your body, while your doing groceries shopping, etc… I on the other hand, am aloud to brag." I glared at him. An hour later I looked at the mirror. I frowned. I looked like an Egyptian girl. He walked towards me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Well I'm going to get you a gym subscription. I don't want your body getting soggy." I glared at him.

"I'm 18." He chuckle.

"Yes. Like I said your getting soggy." I rolled my eyes at him. He walked towards me, and grabbed my face. "You role your eyes at me again. I'm going to ripped them off." I gulp. "Am I understood?" I nodded.

"Yes." He kissed me again.

"Good." It took us an hour to arrive to the place, it was another hotel. I turned to look at Marcus. "Yes, were staying here tonight." We got out of the car, and walked to the banquet hall. It was decorated with lights, and it was dark, the room smelled like Jazmine…. There was Lady Gaga Bad romance playing. I burst out laughing. The song was ironic with my situation… A server stopped by us, with a plate full of cups with white liquid in it. I eye it. Wanting to grabbed one. "You may grab one." I took one fast and drank. Then almost choke on it. "It's pure vodka, with a hint of fruit, to take off the flavor. Vampires don't get drunk." I cough again, and drank a little bit this time…

We kept walking, and stopped by a table full of some of the old vampires that wanted to marry me. Marcus sat next to one that kept eyeing me. He shake hands with him.

"Dad."

"Marcus." HE turned to glared at his son. I looked down, as I wasn't suppose to stared at them. "So how was your wife?" Marcus chuckle.

"It was…interesting." I looked up, but not to look at them. There were naked girls dancing. They looked a little older than me. I stared at them wondering, if it would have been my future if I wasn't married now.

"Miss Jazmine." I looked up to the voice which was Marcus dad. He glared at me, then looked at Marcus. Marcus slapped me in such a way that I felt to the floor. I looked down, and saw a drop of blood fall to the floor. I realized I should of kept looking at the floor, and nod… I wasn't suppose to look in the face, unless asked to.

"Sit down." I did, which was difficult by keeping my eyes, on the floor.

"Your wife, knows the rules, but choose not to follow." Marcus chuckle.

"Told you she was interesting. I been training her. It's been easy for most parts."

"I look forward to living with her, and see how she progresses…. Can we get a dance." I kept looking down, hoping Marcus said no. But I had a feeling Marcus liked to please his dad. "I would like to see what did I missed." I gulp, and started shaking softly. He wanted to see me naked.

"Jazmin." I nodded looking down. "Stand up, and take off your clothes." I bit my lips and kept looking down. I was really tempted to say no. "Jazmin." There was a hint of annoyance in Marcus tone. "Stand up and take off your clothes." I kept looking down, hopefully they would move to another victim. Suddenly he grabbed me by the hair and make me look at him. I yelped. "Don't make me say it again. His face was angry… But his eyes were scare, he didn't wanted to anger his dad." I nodded.

"I'm sorry." He let me go. I stood up, and let my clothes fall off my body after I unbutton them. I started getting on the stage.

"Underwear too." I obey without him having to ask again. This was my life, and if he let me go… it would have been worse for me. I took off my underwear. "Now do that belly dance I love so much." The music changed into a belly dance one. The vampires stared at me in awe, and their anger and annoyance with me disappeared. After like 5 dances. I was excused. I put on my clothes fast, and went to sit with the other wife's. They were talking excitedly about their husband and their rich life. So I just sat on the far end, and started drinking. The vodka started being easy to drink after the third one. I don't know how much I drank, or what time was, but suddenly Marcus and the other husband came. He glared at me. "Let's go." I started giggling, and grabbed a cup, and started drinking. He snatched from my hands and threw it. "I think you had enough. I'll deal with you soon enough." He pick me up, and put me over his shoulder.

Once at the room he threw me at the bed. I giggle. "So your going to PUNISH. Me. Now?" I giggle again. He closed the door and glared at me.

"IF you would of react like a normal wife, you wouldn't had to dance naked… You need to learn… Or to behave like a wife Jazmine." I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's not normal… I think marriage should have been a partnership… This feel like slavery."

"We didn't pay for you. And you were ASKED to married. You could of said no."

"Yeah. So I would of sleep with 100s of vampire nightly for pennies." I glared at him. And tried to sit down. But the room started spinning. So I lay back down. "Were ARE slaves. Just more modern." He glared at me, but his stared softened.

"We got two weeks for you to take that sort of thinking of your mind… As you saw, my dad is not like me, and he WILL punish you for me… and I can only nod and say good job." I gulped. "And just so you know, my dad wants you. He will fuck you, as a sort of punishment to you. I stared at him. "As long as you obey and behave, he will have no excuse for it."

"Why are you so different?" He stared at me.

"I'm not." I giggle, and sat up, so we were face to face.

"Yes you are. IF you were like the other leeches." He flinch at the word leeches. "You would of fuck me by now."

"I didn't wanted to get marry."

"Why did you?"

"I put my foot in my mouth. I'm not the one to back down." I stared at him, oddly I wanted to kiss him. He look really really hot.

"How did you have sex?" He chuckle.

"There are female vampires believe it or not."

"Why don't you marry each other?" He smiled sadly.

"Because most of our females vampire's like human as well."

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not were not savages…. And we are not forcing drinking blood out of humans… we drink animals until we get married. We have rules…"

"You could of break them. You break everything else…." He glared.

"You would of kill us off, it we didn't rule you. Believe it or no, you can have free will." He was going to say something else, but I just wanted him to shut up. So the obvious thing was kiss him, to shut him off. He leaned back, so I put my hands on his neck, and kissed him. He tried to pride my hands off. I stared at him.

"If I may end up being raped-"

"I told you what you had to do-"

"I wont listen. I'm stubborn. At least fuck me… You'll be gentle… and even if you didn't. I have a feeling it wont hurt like it should."

"You don't mind losing your virginity while drunk?" He frown.

"I was going to lose it regardless in a horrible way. I was running away from marrying a vampire… I would have been a prostitute, and my client wouldn't have consideration for me…"

"I don't-"

"Please husband I'm begging you, to have sex with me. Please." He stared at me delivering it. I went to kissed him again. He put a hand on my waist and kid of hugged me with it, and leaned me back. Once on the bed. He put a hand on each side of my body. I was literally under him. He looked at me, with Passion in his eyes. He wanted me. He took off his shirt, kind of fast. I started taking off my shirt as well.

"Don't move." I nodded, and just watched him undressed, while he was on top of me. I bit my lips. I wanted his hands all over me already. He kept watching me while he was undressing. Once he was naked, he put his hands on my body, and caressed it with clothes on. He stopped on my breast and caressed them. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. He took off my shirt off, with my bra. Then he squeezed gently turning me on. He lowered himself and put one of my breast in his mouth, and suck. I arched my back, so he would have full access. I put a hand on his dick, and caressed. He leaned back, and put my hands above my head. "Patience." He almost growled. He took off, my skirt, with my panties, and caressed my crotch again, I arched wishing, he got inside of me already.

He put a finger inside, and started moving it up and down. I moaned… He added a second finger, and started moving faster. And after a couple of him fucking me with his finger, I found sweet release and for the first time in my life… I felt what it feel to have an orgasm… and it was delicious. It make me want to masturbate before. He smirk at me, and tsk at me.

"You'll be dried soon, and is going to hurt."

"I don't care… I want to feel that again." He smiled, and it was sexy. Like he was enjoying my pleasure, more that if he was fucking me.

"As you wish." His mouth, went towards my crotch, and his tongue started playing with what I guest was my clit. I arched and moaned. He kept his mouth and my pussy, and work different ways with his tongue, then suddenly stopped.

"Please don't stopped."

"Oh. I'm not. But I want to feel you as well." And then he got inside of me, it did hurt, but not like the first time he tried. It was a nice hurt. Like when you go into a hot bubble bat, the water burns but it's a nice kind of burn. This is how it felt. He stared at me, as if looking for pain.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

He started moving deliciously slow, as if grinding. I moaned, and moved with him. He started moving faster, as if wanting to look for his release as well, good thing was I was feeling mine building up…. When suddenly there was a knock on the door. I groaned, as Marcus got off me, and stared at me, as there was a second knock….


	7. New Home

Marcus looked back at me in horror He ran to the bed in an instant and climbed on the bed making my heart go crazy… He put his lips on my ear.

"Look disappointed, and stay on the bed in a kneeling position. Don't cover your self, your too annoyed to notice your self naked." I nodded, and got on the bed in a kneeling position. I WAS disappointed. Marcus went and open the door. His dad walked in, and stared at me with an amused look, and desired. I could see how bad his dad wanted me...

"I see you were punishing her already." He smirk.

"Yes." His dad chuckle, and stared at me amused, I wanted to cover my self, but I just looked down with a disappointed look.

"I cant wait to have you two living at the house." Marcus chuckle, but I saw him gulping down. Marcus dad stared at me, one more time, then walked away. Marcus followed him, and close the door after them. I sigh, relive, put on underwear and went to sleep… I don't know how long they stay out, but The open and the closing of the door woke me up. I kept my eyes close, hopefully Marcus wouldn't want to finish what we started earlier. I felt him get on the bed, and I had the horrible feeling he was just watching me. I kept my breathing even. Minutes later, I felt him going to sleep…..

The alarm went off, but I was already up. I was scared. Marcus stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I waited for him outside and started packing our clothes into luggage's… I was almost done, when Marcus got out of the bathroom, a towel on his waist. I stared at him… He looked good wet. He walked to the room, and helped me packed. He seem nervous as well.

"Did you left clothes for me to put now?"

"Yes, I put it in the closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled." He nodded.

"What are you wearing?"

"Is on the closet too."

"Let me see it." I glared at him, but went to the closet and got the clothes out. It was jeans, and tank top. Then I showed him the clothes that would cover it while we were out in the streets.

"I told you, your not going to wear pants. Any kind." He grabbed the clothes and threw it to the trash can. I glared at him.

"You told me to wear dresses while around the house….. But i wont be out much. I'll stay most of the time in the bedroom-"

"That's not going to happened… My dad has already a job for you at the house."

"WHAT!" He turned and glared at me.

"Lowered your voice." His hissed.

"You cant say NO to your fucking father!" Marcus looked outrage.

"I said watch your FUCKING mouth!" He roared making me flinch.

"I'm sorry husband." I said husband in a sour voice. "What kind of job?"

"Same as all the women. Kitchen duty, your in charge of feeding me. And once at the house is going to be more than once a day… The girls will show you how… Then you have to keep our bedroom clean, so they will show you where everything is… And finally. My dad said your going to be in charge to keep a room of the house clean, but he hasn't think of it yet."

"Of course not."

"Look Jazmine. Get that attitude out of your system now…" He glared at me. So I just nodded. He dropped the towel to the floor. I stared at him… I know I had seen him naked before, but I always stared… He was the first man I saw naked… And… Just like that he was dressed again. "I'm going to the store down stair and buy your clothes for tonight… then you can go with the girls, and do some shopping LET THEM pick the dresses." I nodded. He stared, then went to the mirror and fixed his hair.. Then he was out. I cleaned the clothes that were left over, and packed everything…

An hour later Marcus came with three bags from an expensive store, He put them on the bed.

"Get dressed." I took everything out. First I put on the dressed he bought me. It was a purple on strap dressed. I put it on, and it was tight. I looked down at my self and glared, I hated dressing like a Barbie doll that was going to prom. I turned, and notice that Marcus was staring at me with awe, but a hint of disapproval… I glared at him.

"You bought it."

"I know. You remember how to apply make up right?"

"The way you like it or your dad's?" He glared at me.

"Heavy make up."

I glared back. "Your dads." I cuff. "I have an idea… Why don't you tell me to go once a week to your dad's bedroom and open my legs for him. Anyways I have to obey."

Marcus stood behind me. "If you keep behaving this way and my father sees. HE is going to ask for a night with you, and believe me I wont say no. I wont be in the house when he ask for you." I glared at him, and worked on my make up. Then fixed my hair and put it up. "Leave it down." He didn't say it in order tone, he said it almost like pleading.

"If I'm dressing to please YOUR dad, I might as well do the whole look. You know he likes to see the neck." He glared, and picked up the luggage's then walked out. I put on the long tunic, then followed him looking down….

An hour later we were at the house. The servants came and grabbed the luggage, I stayed on my sit until Marcus came to my door and open it.

"Marcus! Jazmin." He hugged his son as if he didn't just saw his son yesterday. Marcus held my hand, while hugging his dad. I got out and kept looking at the floor. I stood by Marcus, and tried to go to my happy place.

"Dad." Marcus stepped back, and put a hand on my waist and pulled me closer, I kept annoyingly looking at the floor.

"Jazmin, you may look at me." I looked up, and almost breathed in relive. He smirk at me. "We haven't formally been introduced. My name is Santos Bello." He extended his hands, I extended mine, and let him grabbed my hand and shake it. He let go, and turned around and started walking. Me and Marcus followed him. Once inside Santos walked to the living room, so we followed him. We sat on the couch.

"I wanted to ask you Marcus. I thought of the room that Jazmine can clean." I kept looking at the floor. " I was wondering if she could clean my office." Santos said it with nervousness, and I knew it was a fake one. He wanted me since I stepped in the stadium, and he wanted excuse to get me alone, in an area not so obvious room.

"Your office?" Marcus said surprise. Hopefully he would see thru his dad intention… And said no.

"I know, one of my wife should do it… but." I could feel him smirking. "I been using them more sexually, than letting them clean."

"I see."

"So what do you say?" I bit my lips nervously and harder. I was praying he would say no.

"Is that the only room you want her to clean?"

"Yes."

"Sure. She can clean your office once a week, and the rest of the week, she can clean the bathrooms in this house, because lets be honest. Our visitors are starting to talk." Santos chuckle, and stood up.

"Sounds good to me. Tomorrow morning.(Which was as soon as the sun went down.) Jazmin will go with the girls to the kitchen and learn her duties… I'm curious son… Are you getting another wife?" I gulped. "Or is Jazmine your number one?"

I felt Marcus turning to look at me. "She's my number one for now… I am planning to re-marry and get a second one. But I'll give her a year of me, before she share's me." Santos chuckle and walked out. Marcus held my hands, and guide me to the hallway until our room, then lock the door. "Room is sound proof." I nodded, and looked around. The luggage were at the bed. I took off the tunic, and put it on a pink dresser. Marcus chuckle. "Figured would be easier to know which one's was yours." I started working on my luggage and putting the clothes on my dresser.

"Your not going to say anything?"

"Why?" I went to the bathroom and locked the door. He knock on it.

"Jazmine?" I stared at the mirror. Tears started falling down my cheek. What was the point of fighting with Marcus. I should of run away, when he gave me the window… I would go one day to clean the office, and his dad would rape me… I could either tell, and suffer Marcus say… OH well, or shut up, and let my hate grow even deeper… suddenly a loud knock woke me from my reverie. I wince and blink, then wiped my tears and put water on my face. Then open the door while drying my face.

"I wanted to freshen up. CAN I have 5 minutes to myself?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you care?" I took a deep breath. "Could I take a shower husband? Please?" He winced.

"Jazmin-" He looked pained.

"Please?" He nodded. I close the door in his face, and took off my clothes, then turned on the water and let it fill. I silently looked around to see, what was in this room. Then once the water was full, I put Jasmine fragrance on the water and got in. I realized that I choose wrong. I will never love a vampire, and now i was destined to stay with the blood sucker for the rest of my life... At least as a prostitute, I could go back home... I could know what was love. I would suffer rape, depression and god knows what else i would suffer in this house... I think i would end up killing my self, before i live a year here, or i have to live with another wife...

**Writer's Note: Thank You TaylorAngel95000, I must admit i'm continuing the story because of you. I started to think The story is no good. I have a few chapter's already made, and was waiting for more review's :) But they were going to be deleted and decided to start posting them. Thank You Vampire Fan as well for your comment. :) Hope you guys keep liking the story so far.**


End file.
